


Changkyunnie and the Gryffindors Without Mercy

by ReeLeeV



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Hogwarts, Light Angst, M/M, bg!hyungwonho, bg!joohyuk, bg!showki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Im Changkyun is swept into a secret world of witches and wizards he didn't even know existed until a few weeks prior. Now he must learn to swim these waters, but luckily he finds that he doesn't have to go at it alone.A/N: All fanart and edits made by the best friend a girl could have @maxeyandglitter (Twitter). You should totally go follow her and check out what other fanart she's done. She's incredibly talented!





	1. Chapter 1

 

Changkyun sits quietly on a bench, staring dully out the window. Anxiety courses through his veins just at the thought of joining a new school, much less a school of witchcraft and wizardry. All of a sudden, every part of his life was turned upside down in a most magical way. Changkyun hadn’t even heard of a wizard being in the family before, and when he first got his Hogwarts letter, neither he nor his parents knew quite what to do with it.

 

It was a relatively average day when Changkyun returned home, but there was something different when he got there. Peeking into the living room, he noticed a stranger standing in the room with his parents. Upon noticing his arrival, his parents called him into the room, and he introduced himself to the stranger with a respectful 90-degree bow.

Changkyun sat down in between his parents, his mother seeming somewhat tense. The stranger took a seat in the armchair opposite them. He pulled a square envelope from his inner coat pocket, and placed it on the coffee table between them. He then began to explain in great detail the secret world of witches and wizards, and how Changkyun was somehow now a part of it. Apparently, this was quite common, that there were a lot of “muggle-borns” at this mysterious boarding school… Hogwarts.

His parents agreed to let him go, recognizing how important it was for him to learn how to control his gift. Odd occurrences had happened throughout his early childhood, so in retrospect it wasn't entirely surprising that he was so different from other kids his age. One time in particular, he was five years old, and his mother had sent him to his room without dinner. He had been incredibly annoyed, and a plate of food had mysteriously appeared on his dresser. The next morning, the plate had disappeared. His mom denied knowing anything about the dinner, but Changkyun had always thought she was just lying to him for whatever reason. He had never imagined that he had caused it to materialize.

 

The sound of an opening door pulls Changkyun out of his reverie, and he glances up to see a slightly chubby boy wearing a snapback cap entering his compartment. He’s a fierce-looking boy, small eyes staring down at him curiously with a blank expression. Changkyun nervously stares at the stranger, noting the green plaid tie. He remembers that the representative explained that day the setup of the school, describing the four Houses and the kinds of people associated with them. Green meant Slytherin, and Slytherin apparently meant something awful, especially for students coming from all-muggle families. Changkyun licks his lips nervously, not knowing what to expect.

The stranger’s face suddenly breaks out into a wide smile, exposing a pair of deep-set dimples. He offers a friendly hand, and Changkyun can’t help but stare confusedly at it.

“Hi, I’m Jooheon, a third year,” he greets. Changkyun hesitantly takes his hand and shakes it, his nervous gaze looking everywhere but Jooheon’s eyes. He can feel his gaze on him, studying his movements. Jooheon sits down beside Changkyun, his wide smile never faltering.

“I’m Ch-Changkyun,” Changkyun introduces himself, silently berating himself for his own nervous stutter. Changkyun bites his lip nervously, not knowing what to say to the boy sitting beside him. There’s a knock at the door, and an old woman with curled gray hair pulled back in a bun sticks her head in.

“Anything off the trolley, dears?” she asks in a high-pitched, friendly tone that reminds Changkyun of a grandmother. Changkyun watches as Jooheon pulls some coins from his pocket and pays for a few odd-sounding snacks. He’s never heard of any of the foods this stranger buys…did there have to be a special wizard-version of everything in this new world? Jooheon returns to his seat next to the silent Changkyun, and the woman stares questioningly at the first year. He quickly shakes his head, mumbling a thank you as she shuts the door back upon leaving.

“Don’t worry,” Jooheon tells Changkyun, opening one of the brightly colored packages and offering it to him. “First year can be scary, especially if you don’t know anyone, but being in a House makes it easier to meet people. Besides, you’re cute. You’ll fit right in.” Changkyun peers into the open sack, and sees normal-looking jellybeans. Glad to see something he recognizes, he reaches in and grabs a bean. He pops it into his mouth and bites into it, thinking that maybe things wouldn’t be so bad after all. This boy seems nice enough, and…and…

Changkyun’s face contorts into a disgusted expression, his nose scrunching up in confusion. What had he just eaten? He glances at the bag, noting the strange name.

“Every Flavor?” he asks in a small voice, forcing himself to swallow the disgusting thing in his mouth. The taste was hard to explain. There was a slight citrus flavor, but also a bitterness that was very off-putting. Jooheon squints at Changkyun, unsure if he’s joking. His face then lights up with realization.

“You’re a muggle-born,” Jooheon says, causing Changkyun’s heart to drop. Now he was really in for it. He hadn’t even officially arrived at the school and had made himself a target for bullying without even meaning to. He had thought he could avoid being tormented at this new school if he kept his head down, but apparently it was inevitable.

A tense moment of silence passes, as if Jooheon is waiting for a confirmation Changkyun very much does not want to give him.

Jooheon then begins to chuckle, setting a friendly hand on the first year’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry,” he tells the younger, “not all Slytherins are bad. We’ve got a bad history, but, really, we’re not all evil. I know you might’ve heard different from some other kids, but take my word for it.” Jooheon pulls a piece of paper from his pocket. “I wrote a rap about it, actually. Here, just listen.” He then launches into a full-on performance there in the compartment, his tone and gestures all perfect as if he’d been practicing for weeks. Changkyun begins to nod his head to the flow of the lyrics, easily imagining what kind of beat could go with the song.

Once finished, Jooheon’s expression, which had turned fierce and dark during the impromptu concert, returns to a bright smile. Changkyun can’t help but smile at how easily Jooheon can switch between vibes.

“I liked it,” Changkyun easily says, noting especially the boy’s word usage and diction. Jooheon stares at the boy as he comments on certain aspects of his rap, his smile growing wider.

“Do you rap, too?” he asks. Changkyun sheepishly nods his head in response, unable to deny how much he liked that he had found something in common with someone so quickly, even if it was a Slytherin. Besides, how was he to know that Slytherins were actually bad? Sure, the representative had said so, but this kid seemed nice enough. Maybe they were just misunderstood because of a few bad seeds. It wouldn’t be the first time that happened.

At Jooheon’s insistence, Changkyun shares with Jooheon a few things he’s been writing. They spend the rest of the train ride bonding over their mutual love of music. Jooheon reveals his lifelong dream of becoming the first wizard rapper to hit muggle mainstream, explaining that wizard musicians often just stick to the wizard community. He wants to break that mold, to make it big in both societies.

“That ambition is probably what got me into Slytherin,” he chuckles. “All my friends are singers, and we all have a dream to hit it big someday.” He then glances over at the boy who’s slowly opened up throughout the train ride. “It’d be great if we got another rapper in the mix, kind of level it out with all the vocalists…” Before Changkyun has a chance to respond, a slender dark-haired boy bursts into the compartment, causing the both of them to jump in surprise.

“Jooheon-ey!” the new arrival says, entering the compartment. Jooheon presses a hand to his chest, his expression still in a state of shock. His breathing is slightly sporadic, and Changkyun can’t help but softly giggle at the openly terrified expression on Jooheon’s face. The stranger snickers at Jooheon’s reaction, and glances over at Changkyun. A bright grin spreads easily across his face, exposing a set of teeth that reminds Changkyun of a rabbit.

“Hi,” he greets brightly, “I’m Minhyuk, a fourth year.”

“I’m Changkyun,” Changkyun introduces, a bit easier this time. Something about this new boy seems almost comforting to Changkyun, and he finds himself not nearly as nervous as he was when Jooheon came into the compartment.

“Nice to meet you,” Minhyuk says politely, nodding his head. He then returns his gaze to Jooheon, who still seems to be recovering from his friend’s sudden arrival. “Jooheon-ey, Mom says we should start to get our things. The train is almost at Hogwarts.” Jooheon manages a small nod, and Minhyuk grasps his hand and pulls him from his seat. Minhyuk waves at Changkyun, flashing him a bright grin, and leads Jooheon out of the compartment.

Changkyun merely stares after the pair as they leave, anxiety returning to his mind. He finds himself hoping he gets Sorted into Slytherin, if for nothing else than for the chance to stay close to Jooheon.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Soon enough, the train pulls to a slow stop, and Changkyun tentatively stands. He climbs up the seat, reaching onto the overhead shelf to grab one of his carry-on bags, and follows the flow of students off the train and onto the platform. 

“First years this way!” a deep, gruff voice calls out over the sea of sound. Changkyun looks around, following the other kids who were similarly tiny towards a large, lumbering form waving around a golden lantern. He stares up at the older-looking man with a shaggy beard and matted mane of a hairdo, unsure of what was going on. The older kids begin to shuffle off in different directions, leaving only the new arrivals on the platform.

“Welc’me to ‘ogwarts,” the stranger greets. “My name is Rubeus ‘agrid, Keeper uh Keys and Grounds and the Care of Magical Creatures professor. I’ll be takin all ‘uh ya to the boats that’ll take you all to the Great ‘all.” Hagrid then turns on his heel, which Changkyun notes seems to be as big as his torso, and begins to babble on about what to expect during the first year. Changkyun tries his best to focus and listen, but his eyes won’t stay still. They dart this way and that, making it impossible for him to concentrate on anything. 

Next thing he knows, he’s standing at the edge of an inky black lake, a row of boats lining the shore. He acts on autopilot, climbing into the nearest boat with two other first years. The boat then begins to glide away, pulled by an unseen force. The other first-years begin to chat excitedly about what classes they'll most likely be taking, but Changkyun can't bring himself to contribute to the conversation, instinctively retreating into his nervous shell. 

Upon leaving the boat, he follows the other first-years towards a looming castle, its windows sparkling like the starry curtain behind it. He can’t help but be in awe of the sight. How had muggles never heard of this place? How could it be such a well-kept secret all these years? He walks through the twenty-foot-tall doors, looking everywhere around him, his dark brown eyes darting at every little thing that moved like a newborn. He accidentally bumps into the person in front of him, a taller girl with sleek black hair, and she shoots him an annoyed glance before turning back around. He mumbles a small apology, very much embarrassed by his own actions. 

There’s a sound of a large set of doors opening, and the group begins to shuffle along once more. Changkyun stares up, his mouth agape in shock at the candles hovering above his head among the canopy of stars. 

“My grandma says it’s only an illusion,” a squeaky male voice says from somewhere behind him. “She read to me about it from Hogwarts: A History.” Changkyun makes a mental note to himself to somehow find that book later, it sounding like it might have some useful information. He manages to tear his eyes away from the ceiling and looks around the room, and realizes this must be their version of a cafeteria. Four impossibly long tables take up the majority of the room, leaving only a few aisles for walking among them. At the table on the far left, he surprisingly spots a familiar face. Jooheon waves at him with a dimpled grin from across the Hall, and Changkyun gives a small wave back.

The group stops once more. Changkyun peers over the shoulders of the people in front of him, and spots a stool with an impossibly old-looking, rag of a hat sitting atop it. An old, tall woman with a severe-looking face stands beside the stool, a scroll so long it falls down the steps between her and the children in her hands.

She welcomes the first-years to the Sorting Ceremony, and Changkyun can’t help but gulp. This is as far as the representative from that fateful day had bothered to go in his explanation of the school. After this, Changkyun is on his own. His palms begin to sweat, and he shoves them into his pockets in an effort to hide them. 

He listens as the other first-years’ names are called, watches them as they excitedly bounce up the steps to be Sorted. He can’t believe it. How could they not seem nervous? Were all these kids fortunate enough to not come from all-muggle families? Was he the only one? That old guy who brought him his letter had said—

“Lim Changkyun,” the woman suddenly calls. It’s suddenly hard for him breathe, oxygen becoming a foreign concept to his lungs. He shuffles up the stairs on autopilot, nodding respectfully to the woman holding the hat. She gives him a small, understanding smile, and nods for him to take a seat. He does as he’s supposed to, biting his lower lip as his shaking eyes stare expectantly at the Sorting Hat. He tries to clear his mind, does anything he can to calm down. He begins to mumble some lyrics he’s been working on under his breath, but his nerves cause him to stutter every other syllable out in hushed tones.

“SLYTHERIN!” the Hat declares, making Changkyun give a relieved giggle. He couldn’t believe he’d been fortunate enough to be Sorted into the same House as Jooheon, or that he could be so happy to be Sorted into what seems to be the most hated House in the entire school. There’s boisterous applause from the table he had seen Jooheon at what felt like hours ago, but couldn’t have been more than a few minutes. He steps down from the stool, focusing all his energies into not tripping down the steps, and finds it very hard to lift his head. 

What if Jooheon is the only decent one in the entire House? What if Jooheon was the only one to accept him? He’d be bullied senseless, just like at his old school.

He’s suddenly pulled into a hug, and the fog from his mind lifts. Jooheon’s smiling face is before him, and he offers Changkyun a seat next to him at the table. He takes it gratefully, sitting silently until the end of the Sorting Ceremony.

“Changkyun-ah!” Jooheon says, clapping a friendly hand on his shoulder. “I’m so glad you’re in Slytherin! I know you must be nervous about it, but you’ll see what I told you is true. Slytherin isn’t all that bad.” Sitting across from them is the dark-haired boy that had scared Jooheon on the train earlier, and he extends a delicate hand towards Changkyun.

“Welcome to the House,” he greets jovially. “It’s Changkyun, right?” Changkyun takes the proffered hand, shaking it lightly while nodding. There’s a sharp yet slow intake of breath to his right, and he glances over to see a pink-haired boy reaching for a piece of chicken. Changkyun stares at the platter of food, baffled. When did the food get here?

“First year is tough,” the boy comments, “especially for a muggle-born Slytherin. There’s a lot of purists in this House.” He then flashes Changkyun a bright, toothy grin, revealing dimples that blow Jooheon’s out of the water in size. “I’m Yoo Kihyun, a fourth year.” There’s a loud slurping sound to Changkyun’s left, and Kihyun shoots the source of the noise a reprimanding glare.

“Hyung,” Kihyun says, “you’re dripping broth everywhere.” He then grabs a napkin and throws it at the offender, Changkyun’s stare following the cloth to a blue-haired boy, obviously older than everyone else judging by his height and biceps causing his sleeves to seem tighter on his arms than they were meant to. The older one grabs the napkin silently, dabbing at his mouth and eating area as he swallows his mouthful of noodles.

“Name’s Hoseok,” he introduces himself casually to Changkyun, “I’m a fifth-year.” 

“I’m Changkyun,” Changkyun greets with a respectful bow of his head in a low voice. “Nice to meet you all.” 

“He’s a rapper,” Jooheon announces excitedly, “and a good one, too. We talked on the ride here about lyrics and beats. He has some pretty good ideas. I was thinking we could use him in our group.” He glances around at everyone expectantly, but Minhyuk clicks his tongue at Jooheon, the shake of his head causing Changkyun’s heart to drop. He should’ve known it wasn’t going to be so easy to be accepted.

“That isn’t our call,” Minhyuk states simply. “Besides, we haven’t even heard him rap.” Jooheon’s face contorts into the widest grin Changkyun has ever seen, his eyelids becoming mere crescents.

“Hyung,” Jooheon begs in an impossibly high-pitched voice, “just think about it, please?” Jooheon twists around in his seat, controlling his swinging torso with his shoulders. Immediately upon hearing Jooheon’s ‘cutesy’ voice, Changkyun had gagged slightly, jolting forward and holding a hand in front of his open mouth cheekily. Upon seeing this, Kihyun had lurched backward, nearly falling off his seat. A wide grin was on his face, a breathy, hyena-like laugh escaping him as he pressed his hands to his middle to help himself breathe.

“Aw, Jooheon-ey!” Minhyuk cries, pressing his hands against his puffed-out cheeks. “That’s not playing fair!” He then looks over to Kihyun for support. “Mom, tell Jooheon-ah to stop!” Kihyun, however, is much too amused at Changkyun’s response to be of much help. 

Minhyuk pouts at Kihyun’s lack of assistance and sticks his tongue out at Jooheon. After Kihyun calms his laughter, his hand suddenly pulls Changkyun’s chin towards him, a napkin in his other hand. Changkyun watches as Kihyun dabs at his face with a scrutinizing gaze, the napkin brushing lightly against Changkyun’s lower lip.

“There was some dry blood,” Kihyun explains in a low voice, so as not to bring the attention of the others. Changkyun stutters nervously a thank you, and Kihyun pats his shoulder with a small smile. “Don’t worry, when I was Sorted I was so nervous I tripped on my way to the table. Of course, I only raised my hands as if I won at some secret competition and took a bow before taking my seat.” Kihyun chuckles, his brown eyes clouding with a fog of memories.

Changkyun finds himself smiling as he glances at the people around him. Jooheon and Minhyuk are playfully arguing with each other, and Hoseok jokingly complains that they’re being too loud. Kihyun merely sets upon eating another piece of chicken, smiling amusedly at the goings-on around him. There’s a warmth within Changkyun’s heart as he silently studies the lively bunch, hoping desperately that they accept him as easily as Jooheon had.


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

A few hours later, full of joking around and eating everything in sight, the students in the Great Hall are released to the dormitories. Changkyun stands with the others, and follows them out of the Hall and down a flight of stairs.

 

“Slytherin dorms are in the dungeons of the school,” Minhyuk explains as they walk. He throws an arm around Jooheon’s shoulder, pulling the shorter boy close as he fiddles with his wand. “Most people think it's awful, but it's actually pretty great. We get to talk with the mer-people in the lake, and we've got the best fireplaces in the entire castle.” Hoseok shoves his hair out of his face, strutting down the hall in front of the group.

 

“I didn't see Hyungwon earlier,” he murmurs, seemingly upset at his own words. Minhyuk hums thoughtfully, shooting a knowing glance towards Kihyun, who merely smirks in response. Changkyun watches the silent exchange in confusion, unsure of what he was missing.

 

“Him and Hyunwoo-hyung will probably come by the table tomorrow during lunch,” Kihyun tells Hoseok. He glances over to Changkyun as he explains, “Hyunwoo-hyung and Hyungwon-ah are Ravenclaws, and it's sort of an unspoken rule that Houses stick to their own tables during the first night, since there's the Sorting Ceremony. You'll meet them sometime tomorrow.” Changkyun nods silently, wondering what kind of people these other two are. If they're anything like this lively bunch Changkyun as already met, he honestly didn't know how well he could keep up with them.

 

The group stops after many winding staircases, and the Head Boy, a position explained by Kihyun as a sort of liaison between the students and the faculty personnel in charge of the House, announces the password to get passed the talking portrait that apparently acts as a guard for the House. They shuffle along, and step through the tall portrait-sized hole in the wall.

 

“Come with us,” Kihyun tells Changkyun, moving passed the other hesitant first years. Hoseok leads the group up a narrow set of winding stairs and through a wooden door. A circle of four-poster beds covered in silk green emerald blankets stands in the room, five beds in total. Changkyun spots his luggage at the foot of the bed furthest from the door, and moves to sit on it. The others disperse, going towards their own assigned beds, and immediately start setting up small, personalizing touches around their beds.

 

“Changkyun-ah,” Minhyuk says, startling Changkyun slightly at the sudden break of the silence. “Since you’re a first year, you won’t have many classes with us, don’t worry! You’ll see us during meals. If there’s ever anything you want to know, don’t hesitate to ask any of us. We’re more than happy to help!” He flashes the first year a bright grin, which feels like it lightens the invisible weight Changkyun felt dragging him down.  Changkyun returns the expression with a small smile of his own and a nod. He’s already incredibly thankful for how friendly they all have been to him throughout the night, and he hopes desperately he doesn’t do anything to mess it up.

 

Everyone changes out of their robes and into pajamas, Hoseok taking a bit longer so he could appreciate his abdomen in the mirror for a bit.

 

“Guys,” he begins, causing everyone around Changkyun to roll their eyes, “I just don’t know… I didn’t have much time to work out over the summer, but I mean, I dieted…” He then turns towards the others, a pleading expression on his face.

 

“Hyung,” Minhyuk begins, walking towards him and draping an arm around Hoseok’s shoulders, “you know you look great. I hate how you doubt yourself like this…” Minhyuk gives the shirtless fifth year a puffed-out pouty face, and Hoseok sighs slightly, squeezing the younger closer to him in a half-hearted hug.

 

Despite his self-doubt, he doesn’t put on a shirt the rest of the night…or pants. He merely walks around the dorm in a pair of Calvin Klein underwear, his slender yet muscular body baffling Changkyun as to what exactly Hoseok had been complaining about.

 

The boys stay up late into the night, joking around and playing games Changkyun had—surprise, surprise—never heard of. One, though, he finds out he’s actually really good at, Exploding Snaps. However, they can’t play the game for long, due to Jooheon’s terror at the loud bangs and, well, exploding cards. As the hours move along, Changkyun finds it easier to drop his guard around the boys. Kihyun, especially, he finds easy to get along with due to his almost maternal nature.

 

At Kihyun’s nagging, they all turn in for the night around 1 am. Changkyun tucks into bed, smiling silently to himself. He could never have expected such a great first night at this new school… Maybe this Hogwarts place wasn’t going to be so bad after all.

 

 

The next morning, Changkyun awakens at Kihyun’s soft prodding. His almost lyrical tone echoes in Changkyun’s ears, causing him to murmur softly as he opens his eyes. Kihyun smiles down at him.

 

 

“Oh good, you’re easy to wake up,” he observes, moving towards the bed beside Changkyun’s. Jooheon is hugging a pillow of an anime character in his sleep, his eyes covered by a sleeping mask. “Jooheon-ah,” Kihyun coos, pulling the covers back to grab an arm. He pulls Jooheon up into a sitting position, the third year making a whining noise, and begins to pull at Jooheon’s cherub cheeks.

 

“Changkyun-ah,” Hoseok’s voice calls, pulling Changkyun’s eyes away from the scene, “you should get dressed. Breakfast’ll start soon.” Changkyun nods once and leaves his warm covers. He goes through his trunk, trying to find one of his uniforms, and becomes incredibly embarrassed upon finding a plush dog he hadn’t realized was there last night. He pulls it out, realizing his mother must’ve tossed it in there while he wasn’t looking, and he sighs before placing it on the bed.

 

“Changkyunnie,” Minhyuk’s soft voice says, calling the youngest’s attention to him, “is that a puppy plush?”

 

“I think my mother packed it,” Changkyun begins to explain, hoping he won’t get too terribly teased, but Minhyuk’s tired expression soon brightens into a grin Changkyun already finds typical of him.

 

“I’m so jealous!” he admits easily. “It looks so cute, I want one!” Changkyun finds himself grinning relievedly at the older, and goes back to finding a uniform.

 

Walking into the Great Hall, Changkyun is welcomed by the sight of students of every house noisily eating and talking, catching up with friends they hadn’t spoke with since before summer. Changkyun follows his new friends towards their table, and takes a seat between Jooheon and Kihyun like the night before. The boys begin to fill their plates with all the foods set before them, and they eat in silence, focused on eating their food. That is, until two new boys came to sit with them wearing blue plaid ties.

 

A tall, skinny, model-esque boy slides onto the bench next to Hoseok. He wraps a delicate-looking arm around the older’s shoulders, causing him to glance over confusedly. Upon seeing the stranger’s face, Hoseok’s face breaks out into a wide grin.

 

“Hyungwon-ah,” he greets with a sweet voice, reaching up to wrap both his bulging arms around the slight form beside him and give him a kiss on the cheek. “I didn’t see you at all last night, not even while we were coming in, and you suddenly stopped writing back to me last month. I thought maybe…”

 

“Hoseok-hyung,” the dark brunette says with a smile, his plump lips turning up just at the sight of the boy beside him, “it’s good to see you. I’m sorry I didn’t write much towards the end of the summer, I got busy with some family things.” A dark look skips across his eyes, one so quick that Changkyun almost thinks he imagined it. Hoseok nods understandingly and presses his head against Hyungwon’s shoulder. Hyungwon’s gaze moves over to Changkyun, and extends a long, slender hand with a smile.

 

“I’m Chae Hyungwon, a third year.” Changkyun bows his head, saying his name and what year he’s in. The wooden bench Changkyun is sitting on shifts slightly, and Changkyun glances over to his right to find a broad-shouldered, baby-faced boy sitting on the other side of Kihyun. The stranger bows his head politely.

 

“I’m Son Hyunwoo, a fifth year,” he greets in a soft, mumbling tone. “Nice to meet you.”

 

“Dad,” Jooheon says excitedly, surprising Changkyun slightly at how well he could speak despite all the food still in his mouth, “this is the rapper I told you about while we were getting our stuff off the train last night.” Hyunwoo nods while blinking, his face expressionless aside from his slightly agape mouth. Kihyun makes a tsk-ing noise, and squeezes Hyunwoo’s muscular yet soft-looking arm.

 

“Hyung,” Kihyun murmurs, “what classes have you got?” Hyunwoo makes a small ‘mm’ noise in his throat and leans to the side to take his schedule from his back pocket. Kihyun’s eyes dart over the paper, and sucks in a breath through his teeth as he returns it to the older boy beside him. “You have a class in twenty minutes,” he comments, “so you should probably go. We’ll see you at lunch.” Hyunwoo nods, sighing heavily as he gets up to leave. Hoseok regretfully removes himself from Hyungwon’s arm.

 

“We’ll see you guys later,” Hyunwoo says, nodding at everyone with a small smile. The two oldest then walk away, murmuring to each other so low no one but them could hear their conversation.

 

“Um, Kihyun-hyung?” Changkyun asks after they leave, breaking Kihyun’s unwavering gaze on the retreating back of Hyunwoo. Kihyun looks over at Changkyun, a polite smile on his face. Changkyun pulls a paper from his pocket, handing it to the boy. “I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of my first class?” Kihyun takes the schedule with a knowing grin and scans it with his eyes, nodding.

 

“Transfiguration is just off the Quad,” he begins to explain. He then grabs a napkin from the table and a pen from his pocket, sketching a quick map of the school. Changkyun stares at the pen surprisedly, it being the first time he’s seen such a writing implement since getting on the train. “When you leave the Great Hall, turn left towards the Entrance Hall. Go through the double doors, and you’ll be in the Grand Staircase Tower. Pass that, go through the next set of doors, and you’re in the Quad.” Kihyun hands the makeshift map to the first year, quickly slipping the pen back into his pocket.

 

“Thank you, hyung,” Changkyun says with a respectful nod. “Um, I was wondering, where’d you get the pen? Are they allowed here? You’re the first person here I’ve seen with one.” Kihyun chuckles lightly, reaching up and ruffling Changkyun’s soft hair.

 

“I’m a muggle-born, like you,” he says proudly. “I always bring a few pens with me from home, because they’re easier to use than the quills. But, I wouldn’t suggest using them in class. It’d make other kids stare at you, and you don’t seem like you’d like that too much. I only use mine for homework, and when I need to scribble something down quickly.” Changkyun nods, bowing his head in thanks again whilst clutching the map tightly.

 

They spend the rest of breakfast joking around, everyone slowly dropping like flies as it came time for them to leave. Changkyun is the last to leave, since his class is the nearest to the Great Hall. He follows Kihyun’s instructions exactly, easily finding his class.

 

He silently thanks Kihyun once more, hovering anxiously in the doorway. His schoolbag seems to grow impossibly heavy as he stands there, peering into the classroom. He can’t believe he’s about to go to his first magic lesson… This all still seems so impossible. He breathes deeply, steadying his nervous heart, and enters the room. He takes a window seat at a large wooden desk meant for two, and he pulls out some parchment and a quill, trying to ignore his shaking hand. It would be alright, he could do this. He knew he could do this.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Lunch time comes around for Changkyun, and he regretfully finds himself at the library instead of the Great Hall. He had been looking forward to seeing his friends before the latter half of the day, but all his professors had given him a list of books he should read in order to catch up to the other kids in his year on things they deemed to be common-knowledge. He didn’t mind, and was in fact grateful for the extra recommendations, he just hoped his new group wouldn’t take offense to him not showing up during lunch. He wanders through the shelves, pulling books from the shelves as he goes.

 

His arms now aching from all the books, he looks around the library for a secluded place to start reading. There’s tables scattered about, but there were people everywhere. He walks around for a bit, and is about to surrender to the thought of sitting down at a noisy table, but then his eyes halt on the perfect spot. It’s in the back corner of the library, very close to a line of iron gates with the words ‘Restricted Section’ scrawled above them in metal. The corner has a window and a couch, and there’s no one around. Changkyun grins happily, and moves to make himself at home there. He checks his watch, noting he only had an hour before having to head off to Herbology. Ignoring his grumbling stomach, he then dives into the books, wanting to get through as many as possible before his next class.

 

 

Before he knows it, it’s time for him to leave. It’s a bit later than he had planned to leave, he realizes as he’s checking out, but he still has the normal fifteen minutes to sprint to the classroom. He makes it to his next class on time, and is rewarded with only more reading material. Glancing over at the books he already has with him, Changkyun decides to hold off on another visit to the library until he can drop these off at his dorm first.

 

By the time dinner finally arrives, Changkyun very much regrets having skipped lunch. He sits down in the Great Hall at the stroke of six, having sprinted from his dorm to get there on time. He had gone to the library after his last class, his two-and-a-half hour break giving him enough time to get to the library, get the rest of the books he needed, drop them off at the dorm, and then get to dinner on time. He would have waited, but the library closed fifteen minutes after the end of dinner, and he knew that wasn’t enough time to get everything he needed.

 

“Changkyunnie!” Minhyuk’s exuberant voice calls from across the Hall, shaking Changkyun out of his thoughts. He turns to find the whole group, including the Ravenclaw duo, walking towards him. He smiles and stands, nodding to them. Minhyuk hugs the first year tightly immediately upon reaching him, and takes a seat next to him. “We didn’t see you at lunch, we were worried you were off lost in the dungeons or something.”

 

“Sorry,” Changkyun guiltily apologizes, “I was given a lot of reading assignments today, and spent all of lunch in the library. I didn’t mean to worry you.”

 

“That’s fine,” Kihyun says, giving him a comforting smile, “I figured that was probably the case, but Minhyuk wouldn’t listen to me _as always_ ,” he adds with a pointed glare at the third year. “He asked every ghost he could find if there was a lost first year somewhere wandering the halls. Of course, it being the first day there were _a lot_ of first years lost in the halls, so asking around didn’t really do much good.”

 

“You shouldn’t skip meals like that,” Hyunwoo tells Changkyun softly as he sits across from him, next to Kihyun. Kihyun nods quickly, humming his agreement with the oldest.

 

“I get wanting to catch up on what you’ve missed growing up in the muggle world,” Kihyun continues as he begins to fix Hyunwoo a plate automatically, inadvertently ignoring Hyunwoo’s blushing at the action, “but you shouldn’t let that get in the way of your own well-being. Your health is most important. You should always choose to take care of yourself before letting other things get in the way.”

 

“Okay Mom, Dad,” Hyungwon says, leaning forward to get a better view of the pair around Hoseok, “I think Changkyun-ah gets the idea. No need to keep nagging him.” Jooheon and Minhyuk nod, their mouths too full of pizza to agree verbally. Changkyun smiles at Hyunwoo and Kihyun, silently thanking them for their concern. Kihyun sets Hyunwoo’s plate down in front of him, giving Changkyun a small nod in return.

 

 

The group spends the entire assigned time for dinner at the Slytherin table, joking around and talking with each other about their days. Changkyun listens most of the time, the worry that he may say something wrong keeping him from speaking out. He, instead, files everything away the upperclassmen are describing, thinking it might come in handy once he’s in their years. Just as they all stand to leave, Hyunwoo pulls Changkyun aside.

 

“Jooheon keeps talking about your raps,” he says in a low voice, so low Changkyun has to strain his ears to hear. “He says that you’re really good, and honestly I don’t know that much about rapping so I’m more than comfortable taking his word for it. Did you ever think of going professional?”

 

“It’s what I want to do with my life,” Changkyun answers, his passion for his music acting as the loosening of the lips he’s been needing all night. Hyunwoo nods thoughtfully.

 

“Well, you should join us next time we practice,” he tells the first year. “Just ask one of the guys, they can bring you.” Changkyun nods quickly, inwardly screaming joyously at the top of his lungs. It seems as though they’re all accepting him after all, what with their worry for where he was during lunch and their leader’s acceptance into their prospective band. Hyunwoo gives Changkyun a small smile, his eyes flitting nervously down to the floor, and he lumbers away. Kihyun loops a small arm through his, and they walk each other out of the Great Hall.

 

The picture seems a bit funny to Changkyun, the shortest out of the group with the oldest, quietest of them all, walking in-step with each other. A funny picture, but a nice one nonetheless. Even in the short time Changkyun had spent with everyone, he could tell their energies mixed really well, everyone balancing each other nicely. This family he’s found himself swept into is a good one, and one, he’s realizing, that he doesn’t want to lose.

 

 

Changkyun doesn’t have to wait long for his first practice with the group. Jooheon happily leads him to the practice space, an abandoned room on the seventh floor, only a week later, explaining the different role assignments. Hyunwoo was designated leader of the group, because he was the oldest and the best dancer; Wonho was their songwriter, producing alongside Hyungwon, their lyricist; Kihyun was the lead vocalist, due to his exceptional singing, and Jooheon was their rapper.

 

“Although,” Jooheon murmurs thoughtfully, “I suppose I’d be the lead rapper, now that we have two.”

 

“What about Minhyuk-hyung?” Changkyun asks curiously.

 

“He’s a backup vocalist,” Jooheon explains, “and a sort of defacto manager. He helps us keep to certain concepts, and censors us when our songs get a bit out of hand. Also, he keeps his ears and eyes open for chances for us to perform in front of live audiences.” The two come to a stop in the middle of the hallway, and Jooheon stares at the door with a contented grin. Changkyun glances over at him, about to ask whether or not they had gotten lost, but movement on the wall catches his eye.

 

He stares in awe as the wall in front of him morphs into a set of double doors, the pale stone becoming dark oak ~~right~~ before his eyes. He glances back over at Jooheon for an explanation, who merely smiles at him proudly.

 

“I found this place last year,” he tells the shocked first year. “I was wandering around, trying to find somewhere out of the way to practice, when all of a sudden this place showed itself to me. Hyungwon-hyung did some research, and apparently it’s a pretty popular place. But, no one can ever find it unless they have a _real need_ for it. I guess my want to practice music counted as a real need, because it showed up when I needed it.” Jooheon then shrugs, and moves towards the doors. Changkyun wordlessly follows, his mind denying what he had just witnessed. He had thought he was beginning to get used to all this wizard stuff… Apparently not.

 

The others are already there when the youngest two arrive. They welcome Changkyun warmly, and show him around the practice space before beginning. It’s a simple setup, with a mirror taking up an entire wall so they could watch themselves practice their choreography, microphones and speakers, and benches to rest on. Before they begin, Minhyuk asks Changkyun to rap something in order to assess his ability. He does so, rapping something he’d been working on since the summer, and everyone agrees that he sounds as if he’d be able to keep up with Jooheon, therefore being just the addition they needed to the team.

 

They practice up until the last possible second, leaving only thirty minutes for them all to sprint to the Great Hall for a quick dinner before having to head back to their dorms.

 

Once back in the dorm, Changkyun sits down with some assigned reading, already wishing he could go back to practicing with his friends and did not have to read about the different ways to wave a wand they were going over in Charms.

 

Changkyun glances around the dorm every so often as he reads, noting Kihyun and Hoseok’s harmonized hums and Minhyuk and Jooheon’s amused giggling at whatever prank they were conspiring. A sense of belonging begins to fill his heart, as if this was where he was always supposed to be. Which he finds absolutely ridiculous, because how can you feel that way about somewhere you had only recently found out even existed? Nevertheless, he can’t deny that’s how he feels.

 

The first year soon turns in, much too tired to try and focus on such a dull subject, and falls asleep easily to the hums filling the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update guys~! I'm so thankful to all of you who've bookmarked, subscribed, given kudos to, and commented on this story!! <3333 Hopefully I'll be able to gift you guys with more chapters soon ^^;

“Dueling Club?” Changkyun asks, glancing over at Jooheon confusedly. The third year nods, glancing up from the lyrics he’s working on to explain.

“All of us are in it,” he says. “It’s a great way to practice spells outside of class.”

“Not that you participate,” Hyungwon murmurs distractedly as he turns a page in his book, “seeing as how you’re a pacifist.” Jooheon shrugs and returns to his lyrics.

“I enjoy being the moral support for my hyungs,” he retorts. Hoseok sighs, readjusting his sitting position slightly. He moves away from the table and in between Hyungwon’s impossibly long legs, leaning against Hyungwon’s left leg and resting his head against the younger’s knee as he continues to read.

“I don’t think Changkyun-ah should join, anyway,” Hoseok says simply. “He’s only a first year, and a muggle-born first year at that.” He pauses, glancing away from his book with an apologetic expression. “Sorry, I didn’t mean that how it sounded. I only meant that even other first years are going to be a bit further along than you, since they grew up learning spells from their parents.”

“I understood, hyung,” Changkyun nods, “no need to apologize.” Hoseok shoots him a small grin and returns to his book. Minhyuk and Kihyun suddenly appear from around a bookshelf, greeting the others in a hushed tone.

Changkyun grins, noting how often this seems to happen. Three weeks had passed since their first practice, in which time he had shown the others this prime spot in the library he had found on his first day. It had immediately become the group’s meet-up place outside of the Great Hall and practice room, something that Changkyun had felt somewhat accomplished about. He had given his new friends a sort of sanctuary away from the persecuting glares Slytherins typically seemed to receive in the halls.

“What’re you guys talking about?” Minhyuk asks brightly, taking a seat across from Changkyun on the floor. Kihyun sits beside him, pulling books out of his bag as soon as he’s down.

“I was just telling Changkyun-ah about the Dueling Club,” Jooheon answers. He then turns to Kihyun. “Kihyun-hyung, do you think it’d be too dangerous for him to join?” Kihyun sucks a thoughtful breath in through his teeth, looking the first year up and down.

“I wouldn’t know,” he replies. “I haven’t seen him perform any spells, so it’s hard to tell.”

“Hoseok-hyung says he shouldn’t,” Jooheon says, “but I disagree. I think he’d be great at it.”

“He could always just come to a meeting and see,” Kihyun shrugs. He pulls a quill and some parchment from his bag, and opens one of his books to the bookmarked section. “If he doesn’t think he can handle it, he doesn’t have to participate. He can just stand with Jooheon and watch.” Minhyuk hums in agreement, opening the book in his hands to the dog-eared page. Hyunwoo’s mumbling tones can be heard through the shelves, asking the librarian about a particular book.

“I'm sorry, you must be very busy,” the others hear him begin, causing them to snicker below their breaths.

 

Two days later, Changkyun and the others are standing in the midst of many other students. He looks around the Great Hall, surprised at how empty it is. Just moments ago there had been students milling about, trying to prolong their time outside of the dorms. However, as soon as 8 pm hit, everyone had emptied the Hall in an effort to get to their dorms before lights-out. They had waited outside the doors, and five minutes later reentered to find the House tables removed. Wooden bleachers lined the walls, and a platform about as tall as Changkyun and as long as the room sat in the center of the Hall.

“Minhyuk-ah!” a voice calls over the students’ monotonous droning. The group turns to the sound, a small smile breaking over Minhyuk’s face as he squints at the oncoming Gryffindors. The expression chills Changkyun to the core, it being completely different from his usual sunny grin.

“Seungwan,” Minhyuk greets politely, “Jiji. Nice to see you both again. How was your summer?” The two Gryffindors answer with nothing more than a simultaneous shrug. The taller one’s gaze shifts over the group, as if trying to determine something, and pauses on Changkyun. The first year fights the urge to squirm nervously under the stranger’s stare. There’s something off-putting about these two, Changkyun decides, but he can’t tell what.

“Hi there,” he says, “I’m Seungwan, and this is my brother Jiji. We’re third years.”

“I-I’m Changkyun,” Changkyun stutters out, very much unnerved by these Gryffindors. “I’m a first year.” Seungwan’s eyebrow twitches up at the stammer, a smirk quirking up the corner of his mouth. He parts his lips as if he’s about to say something, but Hoseok beats him to it.

“Changkyun-ah is here to check the club out,” Hoseok states simply, throwing a protective arm around him. Hoseok gives the Gryffindors an almost warning stare, as if daring them to say anything. Seungwan merely chuckles below his breath, nodding at his brother.

“I hope you join,” he merely says. “It’s a fun club to be in.” He pauses for a moment, as if waiting for a response, but when there is none he continues. “Anyway, we’ll see you all in the arena.” They then turn their backs on the group and join the other Gryffindors in the Hall. Changkyun glances at everyone, studying their expressions.

“Hyung?” he asks Hoseok, who glances at him with a raised brow. “What was that about?” Hoseok sighs, instinctively pulling the youngest closer to him.

“Those two,” he begins hesitantly, as if choosing his words carefully, “well… They’re probably the most aggressive students in the club. They’re responsible for causing more accidents than any other student here.” Changkyun’s heart begins to race upon hearing this. He hadn’t realized before that a club like this could result in actual injury. He definitely wasn’t joining if that was the case. He couldn’t imagine what his parents would say if he were to come home from his first year of magic school missing a limb. “Honestly, they’re the main reason I didn’t want you to join this year.”

“Don’t worry Changkyunnie,” Minhyuk says as he sets a comforting hand on the first year’s shoulder. “We’re not going to let anything happen to you.” He then gives him a wide smile, which immediately sets Changkyun’s mind at ease.

The charms professor suddenly steps up on the platform, walking along it as he studies the students. He shares a glance with the Gryffindor students, Changkyun notices, and gives them a small nod. Hoseok drops his arm around Changkyun and folds his arms across his chest, noticing the gesture as well.

“The professor loves the Gryffindors,” Minhyuk murmurs in Changkyun’s ear. He casually wraps his arms around the first year, resting his head close to his ear. “That's why Seungwan and Jiji have been getting away with everything they've done so far.” Changkyun can't help but gulp nervously as the professor’s eyes move over his group. The professor chuckles, pointing in his general direction. The action paralyzes him, and he's unsure of what to do. Surely the professor wasn't picking him out of all these other students for a demonstration?

“Minhyuk,” his authoritative voice declares. Minhyuk separates himself from Changkyun and hops up onto the catwalk. Changkyun breathes a sigh of relief, silently ecstatic he had been mistaken. “Seungwan.” The taller Gryffindor from before climbs up onto the platform upon being summoned, flashing Minhyuk a smirk. “You two will participate in the first duel tonight. Remember, the goal is to disarm, not maim.” The professor shoots a glance at both duelists, and jumps down.

Minhyuk and Seungwan walk towards each other, stopping at the middle of the platform. They raise their wands in a salute, bow slightly, and drop their wands to the side as they turn to walk back to their sides of the platform. As Minhyuk rises from his bow, something about him changes. His bright grin morphs into a sly smirk, his typically giddy stride turns into a slower sort of strut, and Changkyun could swear that even Minhyuk’s eyes had turned to a darker shade of brown.

As soon as they reach their own sides of the platform, Seungwan fires a spell towards Minhyuk. He easily deflects it, not even needing to mutter the incantation for the shield charm. Minhyuk’s smirk grows as he retaliates, shooting a disarming charm. Seungwan dodges it, and replies with a hex. Changkyun watches in amazement at how effortlessly the two seem to deflect and respond to each other's attacks.

Finally, Seungwan makes a mistake. He sends multiple volleys towards Minhyuk, who just manages to deflect them all and sneak in a disarming charm amidst them all. The unexpected response surprises everyone, and next thing he knows Seungwan is without his wand. The implement lands on the floor five feet away, it's clatter against the stone floor the only thing to be heard in the Great Hall. Changkyun finally is able to release the breath he didn't realize he had been holding, relieved his friend had come out unscathed by the duel. Minhyuk chuckles slightly, and bows to his defeated opponent.

The professor climbs back onto the platform and officially announces the winner of the duel. Minhyuk nods to Seungwan, who merely gives him a dissatisfied “hmph” before hopping back down to the other Gryffindors. Minhyuk returns to his friends’ sides, his demeanor instantly changing to the sunny energy Changkyun is accustomed to.

“I’ve been waiting for that rematch,” Minhyuk murmurs under his breath. Changkyun glances over at him, silently prompting him for an explanation. “Last year, Seungwan had gotten the better of me. He used the same tactic he used just now, trying to overpower me with multiple spells at once. I worked at it over the summer and got better, just so I could beat him.”

“Minhyuk-ah is very competitive,” Hyungwon tells Changkyun, bending down to whisper in his ear. Changkyun nods understandingly as the professor begins to call two other students up on the platform. Jooheon and Kihyun share a glance, and nod simultaneously. Kihyun reaches up on his tiptoes to whisper something in Hyunwoo’s ear, who also nods. Hyunwoo taps Hoseok’s shoulder and gestures toward the doors, who in turn passes the silent message on to Hyungwon. They begin to slowly move away from the platform and towards the exit. Upon seeing this, Minhyuk grabs onto Changkyun’s hand and leads him out of the Hall.

“Hyung?” Changkyun asks as soon as they're out in the Entrance Hall.

“We’re gonna go to the lake,” Jooheon explains. “Tonight’s a great time to go, since Dueling Club is going on for the next hour. It's way easier to sneak out from here than the Common Room.” At Changkyun’s nervous expression, Jooheon chuckles before adding, “Don't worry, we do this a lot.”

“Will we be able to get back in?” Changkyun asks nervously.

“Of course!” Minhyuk answers. The others wave their wands at the doors, unlocking them. The first year hesitates at the doors, but ends up following them. If they've done this before, then surely there was nothing to worry about.


	6. Chapter 6

The boys walk along the edge of the lake, Changkyun nervously checking every so often behind them to make sure they aren’t being followed. They stop and set up a resting place on the other side in a sandy area, pulling out blankets and food Changkyun didn’t notice them swiping from the table earlier. He can tell they’ve done this many times before by how prepared they are, how casual they are about sneaking out and creating a makeshift camp at the water’s edge.

“I wish I’d have brought more chicken…” Kihyun murmurs disappointedly as he unwraps what little he had managed to snag before. Hyunwoo chuckles at the pink-haired boy, leaning back on his hands to take in the view of the night sky. Hyungwon pulls a book out of his bag, Hoseok lying down across the blanket they share and resting his head on the younger’s lap. Jooheon and Minhyuk take up the third blanket. Minhyuk pulls the younger close to him, resting his head on his shoulder. Jooheon beams up at the first year glancing around, who’s obviously feeling a bit lost, and pats on the blanket invitingly. Changkyun takes the offered seat gratefully.

“Wonnie,” Hoseok says in a slight, whining tone, “write a poem for us. It’s been weeks since I’ve heard one of your poems. Use the word lakeside.” Hyungwon chuckles lightly, the delicate sound dancing through the air. There’s a long, thoughtful pause, and Changkyun wonders if Hyungwon will even comply with their hyung’s wish.

“Later tonight,” the taller begins slowly, “we will be heading back to our dorms—“

“Very true,” Hoseok interrupts, smiling up at the younger. Hyungwon only shoots him an annoyed glance in response.

“Hyung,” he complains, “you ask me for a poem but then interrupt me when I finally tell you one.” The others chuckle lowly, as if knowing this would happen. Hoseok apologizes, telling the third year to continue. Hyungwon glances up at the stars, attempting to recall where he was.

“Later tonight, we will be heading back to our dorms  
Another day done, and another one to begin tomorrow, a pattern that will  
Keep continuing for years.  
Even when we graduate, we will still be sitting under these twinkling   
Stars, together and happy.  
I know our goals seem far off, but one day we will   
Debut.   
Eventually, our names will shine in lights as bright as those stars…”

 

For a while after Hyungwon finishes, everyone is quiet. Hoseok grasps onto the younger’s hand and runs his fingers across his knuckles affectionately. Jooheon and Minhyuk share a smile at the poem, the sincere sentiment of it warming them from the chilly air. Finally, Kihyun’s voice breaks the silence.

“Hyungwon-ssi,” he says, his voice holding a humorous air, “was that an essay? It was supposed to just be a poem…” The group shares a laugh at the comment, all tension dissipated with a single joke.

They spend the next couple hours talking about nothing in particular, swapping childhood stories and tales of terror. The tales of terror bit doesn’t last long, though, for Jooheon becomes too anxious in the night despite the light charms Kihyun and Hoseok had produced with their wands for them to continue.

“So,” Hoseok says as he gives up on telling his ghost story, “have you made your decision on whether or not you’re joining the Dueling Club yet?” Changkyun pouts in thought, staring up at the twinkling stars silently.

“I don’t know,” he answers. “It seems kind of fun, and a good way to practice spells, but I don’t want to go home over Christmas holidays with a broken limb or anything, so I guess I’ll just think about it some more.”

“Why would the school send you home with a broken limb?” Minhyuk asks confusedly.

“It’s easy to fix broken limbs here,” Kihyun explains. “There’s a spell for it.” Changkyun’s mouth drops open in awe.

“Oh, sorry,” Minhyuk says, “I forget muggles have to wear a cast for months for broken limbs.”

“That’s so cool,” Changkyun mumbles. “Why doesn’t the magical community share that with muggles? I mean, it’d surely help a lot of people out, especially if their injuries are keeping them from going to work.”

“I don’t know,” Minhyuk says, “that’s just how it is.”

“Muggles don’t like things that are different from them,” Kihyun interjects, his voice taking on a hard edge. “So the wizarding community stays hidden to avoid persecution. I mean, come on. Could you imagine what would happen if the wrong people found out about all this? They'd either enslave or ensnare any witch or wizard they could get their hands on.”

Changkyun catches how Hyunwoo's hold around Kihyun tightens ever so slightly, as if in reassurance. The first year feels as if he's accidentally caused his hyung to bring up unpleasant memories. He looks away, hoping he's wrong. He'd hate to have brought on some sort of distress for the older. He makes a mental note to ask later, in hopes of keeping everything good between them.

“Enslave or ensnare,” Hyungwon muses aloud, reaching across Hoseok towards his bag to scribble the phrase down into one of his notebooks. “I could use that...” Hoseok coos at his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around the boy’s lank frame and hugging him close. Hyungwon chuckles lightly at the affection, and the warm scene brings a smile to Changkyun's face. It's nice to see such open displays of affection.

 

All too soon, it's time for them to return to the castle. It takes Hoseok and Kihyun a bit longer at the stairs than it does everyone else, neither seemingly willing to say goodbye to their boyfriends for the night. However, Kihyun finally manages to separate both himself and Hyunwoo and Hoseok and Hyungwon successfully, having to practically drag Hoseok away from the tallest of them all. Hoseok pouts as they march down to the dungeons, mumbling about how far their dorms are from the Ravenclaw tower, how unfair it is.

"We're Slytherins, hyung," Minhyuk sighs, reaching over to grip Hoseok's hand reassuringly. "Nothing is fair when you're a Slytherin."

 

The boys silently change into their sleepwear and snuggle into their beds, all too tired from the day to stay up any longer and talk. Changkyun finds himself alone in the dark, listening to the varying sounds of sleep surrounding him. He tosses and turns for a bit, hugging his puppy plush tight against him. It smells of home, and he finds himself missing it terribly at the moment.

He gets up, and pads over quietly to the window in the room. He sits in the small alcove, pulling his knees up to his chest as he stares out at the murky waters that serve as his view. He becomes lost in the waves, the way the light seems to penetrate even the deepest depths of the lake.

Changkyun falls asleep there that night, leaning against the stone wall, lost in thought.


	7. Chapter 7

A week passes since the night at the lake, full of studying and running around for the boys. Changkyun, especially, has to ask Hyungwon on more than one occasion to stay over in the common room to help him catch up on all the history and charms that all his classmates have grown up with. Hyungwon seems more than happy to oblige, though, as it gives him an excuse to stay the night and cuddle up in Hoseok’s bed.

Hyunwoo stays behind, as well, despite Changkyun insisting he doesn’t want to be a bother. Of course, that could only be because he wants to stay the night in Kihyun’s bed, as well. 

Changkyun wonders if all this is really allowed, but he doesn’t question it. It isn’t as if he’s put out at all, and no one in the House seems bothered by it, so he remains silent. 

The next dueling club meeting comes by, and Changkyun follows his friends to the Great Hall. The week has passed by in a flash, and it’s almost as if they never left the Hall to begin with. The first-year spots Jiji and Seungwan off in the far corner, seemingly chatting up some Gryffindor girls. Something seems...  _off_  about the two boys. 

Oily, confident smirks contort their features, an unreadable light filling their eyes, and even the girls they're talking to seem to giggle nervously. Changkyun glances over to his hyungs to see if they notice anything different. Minhyuk and Kihyun look to each other, a silent conversation passing between them.

Their silence doesn't do much to alleviate Changkyun's nerves about the situation. 

"Um," Jooheon comments, shuffling closer towards everyone, "maybe we should skip Dueling Club tonight, yeah? The atmosphere in here tonight is... I don't know, but I don't like it." Minhyuk hums adoringly in his throat, pulling Jooheon even closer to him with an arm.

"Don't worry, Heonney," he assures the younger. "If anyone tries anything, I'll protect you~" A low whine emits from Jooheon's throat, a childish pout dripping from his lips.

"That's not why I'm worried, hyung..." he mumbles, though his shoulders do visibly drop at the older's words. Changkyun gives Jooheon a cheeky smirk, for which the older swats at him playfully. Changkyun bursts out laughing at this, and is too amused by the weak retaliation that he almost doesn't notice the way Jiji and Seungwan look over at their group. 

Or, rather, at  _him_  specifically...

Kihyun's hand grasps Changkyun's elbow and pulls him closer to him, a death-glare set in the direction of the Gryffindors. Hyunwoo physically ripples behind him, setting an arm around his shoulders much like Hoseok had when they'd interacted the week before. Changkyun looks over at the two curiously, wondering what could've spurred such actions.

His mouth goes dry, and his heart beats faster than before... Jiji and Seungwan are staring at him with a practically predatory gaze. He  _swears_ Jiji licks his lips when they make eye contact, and Changkyun can't help but stumble back even closer to his friends. His cheeks blaze a bright red, and he gulps down anxiously.

Suddenly, the professor comes up, and announces that the duels will begin in just a moment. Changkyun breathes a sigh of relief, as the older man had been just the thing to pull the Gryffindors' gazes off him.

He doesn’t know what he's done to deserve such a stare—hell, he's barely said five words to the both of them his entire life—but he hopes desperately that it doesn’t happen again. He feels Kihyun stroke his back consolingly, and it's all he has within him to keep from leaning into the touch. 

"Is there anyone who would like to start us off tonight?" the same professor from the previous week asks, sounding almost hopeful. Minhyuk noticeably stiffens at this, a tired breath passing through his lips as he slowly pulls his arm away from Jooheon. 

As if on cue, Seungwan is already stepping up to the platform. He shoots Minhyuk a slimy sort-of smile just  _dripping_  with sarcasm, one that Minhyuk seems all too happy to return. 

"I'd like to challenge Lee Minhyuk to a duel," Seungwan announces, his confident tones reverberating throughout the silent hall. Minhyuk joins him on the platform without further ado, leaving Jooheon to cling anxiously to Hoseok.

"I don't like this," Changkyun can hear him mumble. "I don't like this at all..." Hoseok hums in reply, his face set in a grim frown, watching Seungwan's smile morph into a sneer as Minhyuk approaches. Changkyun shuffles on his feet, his frantic heartbeat filling his ears.

 _Hyung will win_ , Changkyun tells himself.  _He'll win just like last week. It'll be fine... Everything will be fine..._  

The two boys bow to each other and walk to their designated places just like they had before. They take their readied positions, looking ready to lunge, and the professor begins the countdown.

The next thing happens in the blink of an eye.

Before the last syllable even leaves the professor's lips, Seungwan shouts out a curse Changkyun doesn't even catch, and Minhyuk's sent flying off the platform. The crowd gasps as one, watching with wide eyes as the brunette's limp body lands with the smallest of groans on the floor at least ten feet from the end of the platform. The others immediately rush to Minhyuk's side, picking him up and beginning to carry him out of the hall. He has trouble standing, as one of his legs is bent the wrong way.

"I can still fight!" Minhyuk suddenly shouts around the blood dripping from his nose, struggling to get out of Hyunwoo and Hoseok's arms. He grips his wand tightly, looking about ready to let loose a string of curses directed towards his opponent, but Kihyun quickly snatches it from him before he can do anything. Changkyun spares a glance towards the sneering Gryffindor only to see the boy looking not at the opponent he's just beaten but at  _him_  again.

He quirks up an eyebrow, shrugging as if he had no other choice in the matter. Changkyun purses his lips at this, turning to follow his hyungs out the hall, every student there watching them as they go.

They take Minhyuk to the hospital wing, where only two other students lay. One girl has burns all over her arms and face, and soot covers her entire front as if she's just witnessed an explosion, and one looks absolutely green as he holds a bucket close to his chest. He makes a puking noise, and a full-grown slug drops from his mouth. Changkyun outwardly gags at this, feeling quite queasy himself all of a sudden.

"Madam Poppy!" Kihyun calls, hurrying ahead to pull a screen out from beside a bed. Hyunwoo and Hoseok guide Minhyuk over, sitting him down gently. The injured boy holds a handkerchief to his nose in defeat, having given up on resuming the duel about five flights of stairs back. Jooheon sits beside him, grasping his free hand tightly in silent solace.

A middle-aged woman suddenly bustles into the room, appearing from what Changkyun assumes to be an office of some sort. She rushes over with a flurry of skirts, tying an apron around her waist tightly as she frowns at Minhyuk's appearance.

"What happened?" she asks, her no-nonsense tones making Changkyun shuffle out of the way. Hyunwoo smiles gently and pulls him over to the sidelines, setting a consoling hand on his shoulder.

"That jerk Seungwan cursed me right out of a duel before the countdown even stopped," Minhyuk grumbles, earning a hum of acknowledgment from Madam Poppy as she takes her wand out of her apron. It glows with a golden tip and she waves it over Minhyuk a couple times.

"Luckily, it's only a few things that are broken," she diagnoses, earning a collective sigh of relief from the others. "I can fix you right up, but I want you to stay overnight for observations."

"Can we stay with him?" Jooheon asks, giving the woman an incredibly hopeful look. Madam Poppy obviously wavers for a moment, conflict flickering within her eyes.

"Alright," she relents, "but don't make a mess of my wing. Got it?" Jooheon nods quickly, beaming from ear to ear. She sighs defeatedly, gesturing with her wand for Minhyuk to lie down. Jooheon bolts up from the bed and goes to stand beside Changkyun, gripping his hand tightly as he nervously watches the nurse wave her wand over Minhyuk's entire body. " _Brackium_ _emendo_!" she declares in an overly-dramatic tone. 

A string of curses fly from Minhyuk's lips that are most definitely not the magical kind as his body convulses about, sickening cracks echoing throughout the air. Changkyun feels like he's gonna vom again, and he finds himself hugging onto Jooheon tighter than the older had been holding him. Madam Poppy lowers her wand after a moment, humming in self-satisfaction as she nods to a blanket on a nearby bed. It shifts up on invisible winds and glides over, settling over Minhyuk, who's now sweating and getting paler by the second.

"Keep him hydrated," Madam Poppy instructs as a glass pitcher of water suddenly appears on the nightstand and pours its own contents into a drinking glass. "Come get me if there's any changes, though he should be fine by morning."

"Thank you, ma'am," Hyungwon says genuinely, bowing so low his head becomes level with her waist. She hums again, a slight smile flickering across her lips as she turns and clacks around to check on the other two patients. Jooheon releases Changkyun immediately and goes to sit gently beside the older boy. 

"Are... are you feeling okay, hyung?" Jooheon asks gingerly, biting on his bottom lip in uncertainty. Minhyuk manages a small chuckle, his shaking fingers searching for Jooheon's atop the covers, sweat dripping from his brow.

"I'm okay, Jooheonney," he answers, his voice more air than sound. Jooheon gives a shaky sigh of relief, and he leans closer to press a small kiss to the older's temple. Kihyun smiles at the scene, the light in his eyes reminding Changkyun of a loving mother. Minhyuk looks over to the first-year, chuckling again at the anxious look plastered to the younger's face.

"Sorry to worry you, Changkyunnie," he says softly. "I didn't expect that jerk to attack like that... Next time, I'll know better." Changkyun shakes his head adamantly, pouting.

"Don't worry about me," he tells the older. "I'm just glad it wasn't anything more serious than this." The others nod at this, unable to agree more. Minhyuk sighs loudly, his gaze flicking up to the ceiling.

"Hoseok-hyung, Wonnie," he says, his eyes trained on the roof above. The two straighten up at being called out, leaning closer to hear him better. "Promise me you won't fly off the handle tomorrow, yeah? Seungwan deserves to pay, and he will, but don't go off tomorrow on a revenge path... That isn't how this needs to be handled." Hoseok chuckles airily, shaking his head at the younger.

"Of course not, Moongie," he assures the younger. "We know better than that. Don't we, Wonnie?" Hyungwon hums, a beautiful smile adorning his lips. Minhyuk sighs in relief, his eyes falling shut as he mumbles something about being so tired he could die. The others chuckle warmly and take seats on the nearby beds, beginning to make idle chitchat with each other.

No one but Changkyun catches the small glance Hyungwon gives to his boyfriend, and how Hoseok only nods in reply. The first-year can't help but shift in his seat at this, having a feeling things are only just getting started...


End file.
